


And a Hippo New Year

by genericgeekgirl



Category: House Hippo (Concerned Children's Advertisers PSA)
Genre: Animals, Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericgeekgirl/pseuds/genericgeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of Interactive Fiction about the House Hippo, written for Yuletide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Hippo New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinesofinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinesofinsanity/gifts).



This is a piece of Interactive Fiction, written in Inform 7. It can be downloaded or played at the following link:

http://ifdb.tads.org/viewgame?id=ftm9a97w0xt2bzyl

If you are new to Interactive Fiction, I recommend this handy primer by Andrew Plotkin and Lea Albaugh.

http://pr-if.org/doc/play-if-card/


End file.
